


Небольшие шалости

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Братья хотят добыть фотку спящего Люцифера, а тот вместе с Диаволо вовсе не спит.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 драбблы и мини R-NC-21





	Небольшие шалости

**Author's Note:**

> Авторское допущение: состав и мотивация ночной экспедиции немного отличаются от канонных.

— Итак, операция «Фото спящего Люцифера» объявляется открытой! — торжественно провозгласил Маммон. 

Добыть такую фотографию им предложил Соломон. Зачем она ему понадобилась — Маммон предпочитал не думать, от Соломона вообще можно было ожидать чего угодно, но, как правило, ничего хорошего (что бы там ни нёс Асмо, совершенно очарованный этим стрёмным магом). Вот и эта затея наверняка выйдет им боком, но разве ж можно было не впутаться в такую замечательную авантюру с шансом заполучить эксклюзивные фотографии, да не чьи-нибудь, а самого Люцифера?!

Леви на этой неделе играл в блоггера или стримера (Маммон особо не вникал в круговорот его безумных фантазий), поэтому тоже увязался за ними, бубня что-то про контент, просмотры и лайки. Зачем к операции присоединился Вельзи — не знал никто, но грубая физическая сила им наверняка пригодится, например, для взлома заветной двери. Ну, и освещать себе в ночи путь по коридорам необъятного Диавольского дворца тремя телефонами вместо двух (Леви не в счет, он вместе с телефоном как ухнул в свой иллюзорный блого-стримо-мир, так там и пребывал безвылазно, таращась на экран), конечно, удобнее.

— Люцифер и лорд Диаволо определенно не просто так поселились в одной комнате, я уверен, что мы обнаружим нечто большее, — мечтательно щебетал Асмо, вышагивавший во главе процессии. — Только представьте: свечи, розовые лепестки, огромная кровать, в центре которой на шелковых простынях два самых могущественных демона Девилдома сплетаются в объятиях страсти, претворяя в реальность свои глубинные помыслы... Лунный свет ласкает их обнаженные тела, атласную кожу со сверкающими бисеринками пота...

— Давай потише, мы тут вообще-то пытаемся красться, — пробормотал Маммон, и тут до него дошло наконец. — Эй, это ты что, про Люцифера с Диаволо, что ли?!

— Сам же вопишь, — Асмо обернулся на него и скорчил укоризненную гримаску. — Ладно, представьте по-другому: запястья и шея Люцифера стиснуты железными колодками, в его колени впиваются ржавые железные шипы, влажные от пота волосы цвета воронова крыла падают на лицо, скрывая румянец смущения и удовольствия... Тяжелый кнут отсчитывает удар за ударом по его белым гладким бедрам, бесстыдно выставленным ягодицам, оставляя узор из алых порезов и вспухающих рубцов...

Даже в полутемном коридоре, при свете лишь от экранов телефонов было отлично видно, что у бедного Леви уже не только лицо, но и уши, и шея ярко-красного цвета. Вельзи, напротив, принял обычно не свойственный ему зеленоватый оттенок. Асмо продолжал разливаться соловьем, игнорируя не только страдания братьев, но и всё на свете, например, саму идею тихого и скрытного передвижения:

— А мо-о-ожет быть, все иначе: Люцифер на подушках, полностью обнаженный, расслабленный, разнеженный... Лорд Диаволо ласкает его сперва руками, а потом касается губами его члена, такого большого, длинного, привлекательного... Люцифер чувствует, как набухает в нем бутон страсти... Дразнящими движениями языка лорд Диаволо то обводит по кругу головку, то поднимается по всему члену, как по ступеням лестницы наслаждения, доходя до курчавых зарослей волос, то лукаво щекочет кончиком языка отверстие уретры, от чего Люцифер вздыхает от неожиданности и наслаждения... А потом он смыкает губы вокруг головки и медленно насаживается, принимая всю длину члена Люцифера в горячий и влажный рот, в тугое горло...

— Асмо, замолчи, пожалуйста, заткнись, захлопнись, — сквозь зубы отчаянно зашипел Маммон. — А то щас или Вельзи стошнит, или Леви удар хватит.

Очень не хотелось признаваться, что сам он был опасно близок и к тому, и к другому. Кто вообще в здравом уме будет воображать постельные игрища Люцифера, да еще в таких подробностях?! И вообще, они пришли уже.

— Давай, Вельзи, выноси дверь, — скомандовал Маммон.

***

— Шум какой-то в коридоре, — отметил лорд Диаволо, на секунду отвлекшись от своего занятия.

— Ничего особенного, просто Цербер решил размяться, полагаю, — Люцифер всем своим видом демонстрировал, что даже не считает нужным поднять голову, ведь  _ всё в порядке, ничего не происходит _ .

— Ну ладно, а то я уж подумал, будто твои неугомонные братья затеяли очередную забаву, — благодушно рассмеялся лорд Диаволо, возвращаясь к школьной документации. — Какая же экскурсия с ночевкой без небольших шалостей, верно?

Люцифер решил промолчать, хотя и был с ним в корне не согласен. Как вообще можно думать о каких-то там шалостях, когда им предстояло обработать еще две стопки бумаг в человеческий рост?!

Нет уж, экскурсия экскурсией, ночевка ночевкой, а бюрократия — по расписанию.


End file.
